Cycle 3
ICONIC, Cycle 3 was announced on June 24th 2012, when applications were opened. In total, 48 aspiring models applied, and the 14 finalists were announced July 11th 2012. Contestants (in alphabetical order) Episodes Episode 1 Air date: July 19th 2012 For their first photoshoot, the girls were dressed in fashionable ensembles, while surrounded by trash, clutter and crap, with the necessity of showing strength and beauty through the clutter. Arihana recieved high praise for her romantic but couture picture, as did Jackie, Artemis and Taryn. Barzelona and Melodie also received praise. While Celeste's picture was loved by the other judges, new judge, Rebecca Farsi, was not a fan. Morgan, Raima and Raquel received much criticism for their lackluster photos. At the elimination, it was Arihana who received first call out, with Jackie and Taryn following. Morgan, Raima and Raquel landed in the bottom 3, but it was Raima and Raquel who were placed at the bottom by the judges. Raquel's look was deemed "in" by the judges, but her picture was deemed the absolute worst. Raima's look was praised and her ability to stand out, but was criticized for "playing" the role, as opposed to being the role. Ultimately, it was Raquel who was sent home, due to her picture being the worst of the week. *'First Call Out: '''Arihana Veitenheimer *'Bottom 2: Raima Hein & Raquel Stone *'Eliminated: '''Raquel Stone Episode 2 Air date: ''July 22nd 2012 For this weeks shoot, the girls were charged with modelling alien face paints in a high fashion beauty shoot. Jackie received slight praise, but was told that her picture "pales in comparison" to her previous one. Brenda received criticism for not learning her angles, and looking down, when she was warned about it the previous week. Jennifer was criticized for her lack of effort in her picture, and Morgan was told that she needed to up her game, or risk being left in the dust. While the other judges were unimpressed, Ivana professed to like Raima's picture. Barzelona and Taryn received slight praise, while Mariah, Arihana and Melodie received great praise. At elimination, it was Mariah's picture that gained first call out, followed by Arihana and Melodie. Ivana's opinions helped save Raima, who recived tenth call out. Landing in the bottom 2 were Brenda and Morgan. Brenda's failure to heed the judge's advice hindered her unique look, and Morgan's bland picture was unrepresentative to her strong look. But, it was Morgan who was given another change, and Brenda was eliminated from the competition. *'First Call Out: '''Mariah Banks *'Bottom 2: 'Brenda Marraquexe & Morgan Black *'Eliminated: Brenda Marraquexe Episode 3 Air date: TBA Summary coming soon. *'First Call Out:' *'Bottom 2:' *'Eliminated:' Summaries Ivana's Call Out Order Summaries *'Youngest contestant(s):' Jennifer Rodale & Raquel Stone (both 17 years) *'Eldest contestant(s):' Artemis Kniatt, Mariah Banks & Raima Hein (all 22 years) *'Most consecutive first call outs:' TBA *'Most collective first call outs:' TBA *'Most consecutive bottom 2 appearances:' TBA *'Most collective bottom 2 appearances:' TBA *'Highest call out average:' TBA Category:ICONIC Category:Cycle 3